Проект "Ма" (песня)
“Project ‘MA’” - песня, опубликованная Akuno-P (mothy) 11 августа 2012 года. Она является частью цикла Первородного Греха и рассказывает о самом начале событий цикла. Project 'Ma' is a song released by Akuno-P on August 11, 2012 in the Original Sin Story -Act 1- album. It is part of the Original Sin Story, explaining the very origin of the story's famous events. Plot Действие происходит в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта. Свою историю рассказывает женщина по имени Ева Звезда. По ее словам, она является сильнейшей в королевстве ведьмой. Ее возлюбленный, ученый по имени Адам Мунлит, сказал ей, что она будет участвовать в проекте «МА» и станет «матерью богов». Пророчица Мария Мунлит сделала предсказание, что «Грех» уничтожит их страну. Чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, Королевский Институт Левианты разработал план по возрождению богов-близнецов: Левии и Бегемо. Для воплощения этого плана в жизнь ученым нужна была женщина, обладающая сильными магическими способностями и способная выносить и родить близнецов. Эта женщина должна была стать МА (Мем-Алеф) и новой королевой Левианты. Ева не понимала, почему выбрали именно ее, но Адам заверил ее, что все будет хорошо и когда эксперимент закончится, они устроят свадьбу в лесу Эльд. Ева завершает свой рассказ, сообщая, что забеременела и ожидает рождения близнецов. Далее рассказ продолжает Адам Мунлит. Он представляется и говорит, что дети Евы, близнецы Каин и Авель, родились мертвыми. Адам объясняет, что планировал использовать проект “МА” и Еву как средство для достижения власти. Сенат и ученый по имени Сиф Твайрайт забрали у Адама его мать, Марию Мунлит, и он хотел наказать их за это. Он признается, что использовал наркотик «Веном», чтобы легче было соблазнить Еву. В конце своего рассказа Адам выражает раскаяние в том, что натворил. Он и Ева тайно сбегают из Левианты в соседнюю страну, Эльфегорт. Рассказ завершает Сиф Твайрайт. Он представляется и сообщает, что получил контроль над проектом «МА» и с его помощью предполагает достичь своих собственных целей. In Magic Kingdom Levianta, Eve Zvezda introduces herself as a powerful witch in love with Adam Moonlit. According to the man, she will soon become the "mother of gods" in the Project 'Ma'. She explains how the prophet Maria Moonlit foretold that Sin would destroy their country. To stop the disaster, the Levianta Royal Institute had devised a plan to reincarnate the twin gods; Levia and Behemo. In order to carry out their plan, they needed a woman with great magic to bear them. This woman would become Ma and the new ruler of the Kingdom. She doesn't understand why she was chosen, but Adam told her it would be okay, and that they would be married in Held's Forest afterwards. She is now awaiting the twins' birth. Later, Adam Moonlit introduces himself and relates that Eve's twins Cain and Abel were stillborn. He explains he planned to use Project 'Ma' and Eve to gain power and punish Seth Twiright and the Senate for "taking his mother away." With thought of avenging himself, he plots to use the Venom brainwashing drug to seduce Eve in belief it would make this easier. However, he had miscalculated, and in remorse for what he has done he elopes with Eve, fleeing southward to Elphegort. At the end, Seth introduces himself, as he states he will now take control of the project for his own ambitions. Composition Композиция состоит из трех независимых частей, у каждого из вокалистов - своя часть. Вокал для партии Евы был предоставлен Hatsune Miku Append. Партия написана в гамме E-минор, в метре 4/4 и в темпе 110 ударов в минуту; начинается в 0,00 секунд и заканчивается в 2,23 секунды. This is composed of three independent sections, one section for each of the singing characters. The vocals for Eve's section were provided by Hatsune Miku Append. It is written in the scale of E minor, a meter of 4/4 and a tempo of 110 bpm, starting at 0.00s and ending at 2.23s. Песня начинается с вступления. Затем идет проигрыш. Потом идёт куплет A, куплет B и снова куплет A, каждый несколько похож на проигрыш. Завершается часть куплетом С. Конструкция части выглядит так: вступление - проигрыш - куплет A - куплет В - куплет А - куплет С. The song starts with an introduction. A bridge is then played. The song then proceeds with an A verse, a B verse and an A verse again, each slightly resembling the bridge. It ends with a C verse. The construction of this section, therefore, can be seen as: Intro. - b - AV - BV - AV - CV Вокал для партии Адама предоставлен KAITO и Hatsune Miku Append. Темп и метр в этой части такие же, как в предыдущей, она написана в гамме G-минор и длится от 2,24 секунд до 5,18 секунд. The vocals for Adam's section were provided by KAITO and Hatsune Miku Append. Although the tempo and meter remains the same as for the previous section, it is written in the scale of G minor and lasting between 2.24s and 5.18s. Although this section mainly uses the components of the first section, it features a duet part between KAITO and Miku between 4.15s and 4.50s. The duet's scale is circulating around D minor and F major, and the melody is higher in most of its notes. Major scales are often used to convey feelings of joy and happiness, especially after a long minor part. This section is constructed as: Intro. - b - AV - BV - AV - Duet - b The vocals for Seth's section were provided by Hiyama Kiyoteru's VOICEBANK2. It is written in the same scale, tempo, and meter as the second section. It is very short (lasting only between 5.20s and 6.10s) and contains only the introduction. The song utilizes piano, drums, violin, bass guitar, synths prolificly. Electric guitar is heard as well, along with the sitar. Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= Related Songs Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer “Escape Of Salmhofer The Witch” рассказывает о том, как Сиф Твайрайт нашел новую кандидатку для проекта, Мету Зальмхофер, и о том, как второй проект также закончился неудачей. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch depicts the events following Project 'Ma'; it details Seth Twiright's acquisition of the next project candidate, Meta Salmhofer, as well as the second project's eventual failure. Moonlit Bear “Moonlit Bear” повествует о дальнейшей жизни Адама и Евы в лесу Эльд и о совершенном Евой первородном грехе, который упоминается в “Project ‘MA’”. Moonlit Bear tells of Adam and Eve's later life in Held's Forest, detailing the actions leading to the events of the Original Sin as alluded to in Project 'Ma'. Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- В “Survival ‘MA’ -Who Will Survive?-“ рассказывается о событиях последнего проекта «МА», когда в качестве кандидаток были выбраны Эллука Чиркрасия, Ирина Клокворкер, Лай Ли и Милки Эйтс. Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- narrates the events following Project Ma in which Ly Li, Milky Eights, Elluka Chirclatia and Irina Clockworker were selected as the last candidates. Albums Original story.jpeg|Original Sin Story -Act 1-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 1- Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Имена персонажей песни взяты из Книги Бытия. *The names in the song are all derived from the Book of Genesis, particularly characters directly connected to the Biblical Adam and Eve. *Девичья фамилия Евы, «Звезда» (“Zvezda”), - славянское слово, обозначающее «звезда» (“star”). *Eve's maiden surname, Zvezda, is the Slavic word for "star". *Название наркотика «Веном» - отсылка к герцогу Сатериазису Веномании и его способности соблазнять женщин, которую он получил в результате сделки с демоном Похоти. *The "brainwashing drug" used by Adam, Venom, references Duke Sateriasis Venomania and his brainwashing power over women after sealing a contract with the Demon of Lust. Curiosities *Каждый рассказчик по-своему определяет момент, в который начинается «история». Но все трое, представляясь, говорят о себе как о «лучшем» в своей профессиональной области. *Each singer tells their perspective on where the "story" begins, deciding to start by introducing themselves as the "best" in their field in all of Magic Kingdom Levianta. *В дуэте Адама и Евы есть слова о том, что звезда была «сломана». Это отсылка к девичьей фамилии Евы. Ева Звезда была «сломана» (стала бесплодной) в результате эксперимента, что впоследствии привело к событиям “Moonlit Bear”. *During Adam and Eve's duet toward the end of the song, they reference that the evening stars were "corrupted", referencing Eve's surname and the result of being "ruined" by Adam and the subsequent events in Moonlit Bear. *В следующих строках говорится, что звезда и луна исчезли в южном небе. Это намек на то, что Адам и Ева бежали в Эльфегорт (Эльфегорт находится к югу от Левианты). *In the following verse, the stars and moon are said to disappear into the southern sky, referencing Adam and Eve fleeing South to Elphegort. *Для каждого рассказчика повторяется одна и та же мелодия, но в разной тональности (за исключением дуэта Адама и Евы, его мелодия отличается). *The song repeats the same melody in different scales, except for Eve's and Adam's duet, that has different melody.